XS1 Goliath
The XS1 Goliath, '''also known as the '''AST '''and '''Goliath armor, is a manually-piloted mechanized suit of advanced armor that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The Goliath appears in the campaign as the AST '('A'''rmored S'upport' T'ransport), used as both a friendly and enemy vehicle used by both Atlas and KVA forces. In certain levels, the player can use their exoskeleton's grappling hook to remove an enemy pilot from their AST. The AST first appears (briefly) in Induction where one unit is piloted by a randomly named Marine NPC. The AST subsequently appears in Aftermath, where friendly units piloted by Atlas troops allow Gideon, Mitchell and two other soldiers passage through the gate protecting the civilian compound. They are first encountered as enemies in Utopia, deployed as an obstruction of Ilona and Mitchell's escape from New Baghdad; the ASTs appear in every other mission. When Mitchell, Cormack, Gideon, and Ilona are captured and sent to an Atlas prison camp, the group is eventually allowed escape when Mitchell himself pilots a previously disabled AST, decimating the remaining forces as well as a few offensive mechs. During the assault on Irons' commercial headquarters, Gideon and Mitchell pilot a pair and take out several hundred soldiers before using the suits' weapons to finally destroy the engine of the Manticore-filled rocket. Multiplayer The '''XS1 Goliath' appears as a scorestreak in multiplayer. is dropped in via orbital pod, and is activated by the player, unfolding and wrapping around the player's exoskeleton. The Goliath is player controlled, and can easily move around within indoor environments, making it easily navigatable. After sustaining enough damage, players have the option to self-destruct the suit. It requires a scorestreak of 775. The A.S.Ts in the campaign wear shamags and standard Atlas helmets. In multiplayer, they wear helmet similar to Cormack's in Crash. Modules *Recon +50: Suit has exo ping. *Trophy +50: Mobile trophy system on suit. * Under Barrel Rocket +100: Underbarrel rocket launcher. *Homing Rockets +100: Shoulder-mounted rocket pod which launches multiple projectiles on a locked target. Exo Survival It also appears in Exo Survival, under the name XS1 Goliath '''for the player and known as '''A.S.T. '''when enemies spawn with it. Enemy '''ASTs '''first appear at round 10 by themselves, and after that may appear alongside other enemies every couple of waves. They only use machine guns against the players at first, but in later rounds, after an update, they also use homing rockets. Being armored, it takes many bullets to take one down, but explosives are more effective. Despite their high health, however, they are very slow; slow enough that the player can easily get away if need be to recover health. The '''XS1 Goliath, '''or the '''Goliath armor '''as Gideon calls it at times, can be obtained from Orbital Care Packages, but are also given to the Heavy class by default. They are extremely effective to use in hard rounds, because when the player dies while using the suit they will respawn within a few seconds even without the round changing, essentially giving the player an extra life. By default, the only weapon it has is a machine gun (the same one enemy ASTs get) to use against enemies, but the player can buy upgrades to it from the Exo Upgrade armory in the Scorestreak Upgrades section to give it new weapons, as well as other types of upgrades. Modules *Recon (Round 6; 3 Upgrade Points): Send out a radar ping by pressing a button, which highlights enemies on the radar. *Trophy (Round 11; 3 Upgrade Points): Activates a Trophy System on the suit which destroys projectiles heading towards the player (for a limited time). *Under Barrel Rocket (Round 16; 3 Upgrade Points): Allows the player to fire rockets from the Goliath armor. *Homing Rockets (Round 25; 3 Upgrade Points): Allows the player to fire many rockets at enemies, but they must lock on first. Achievements/Trophies *Where Are You Going?'(10 ) - Stop an AST with an EMP Grenade. Gallery XS1 Goliath AW.png XS1 Goliath HUD AW.png|Using the XS1 Goliath in first person. XS1 Goliath HUD Zoomed in AW.png|Zooming in. XS1 Goliath Firing rockets AW.png|Firing rockets. XS1 Goliath Third person AW.png|A XS1 Goliath in third-person. XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player 3 AW.png XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player 4 AW.png|XS1 Goliath wrapping onto a player. XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player 2 AW.png|Another view of the XS1 Goliath wrapping onto a player. XS1 Goliath Wrapping onto Player AW.png|Another view of the XS1 Goliath wrapping onto the player. Climbing into XS-1 Goliath AW.png|Climbing into the XS1 Goliath. Climbing into XS-1 Goliath 2 AW.png Climbing into XS-1 Goliath 3 AW.png|The player readying the XS1 Goliath. Goliath AW concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Goliath. Trivia * Upon killing a player in the XS1 Goliath, they will be awarded the ''David medal. This is a reference to and from the Bible. In the Bible, Goliath was a giant warrior who was killed by young David and his sling. ** However, this was updated in a patch so it would say "Underdog". * If the player hits the unprotected part of the head in a Goliath, the player gets the headshot hitmarker variant. * When the suit operator dies, the HUD will read "255" in the ammo counter * Using the Trophy System in Exo Survival against the Warbird's rockets after the map flips has no effect. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Scorestreaks